We Were Children Together
by the shadow of the guillotine
Summary: The bullet that was meant for Marius never hit Éponine. Years later, another one hit her. But before that, Éponine had a friend. Éponine/Enjolras, Cosette/Marius


Éponine leaned against a broken chair, and rested. So far, no one had recognized her disguise. After making sure no one was there, Éponine started weeping. Her tears were a little fall of rain. Summer was supposed to be blissful! Yet this was the coldest June in her life. She remembered the seasons that had passed with Cosette. For a moment she had believed that there was hope. But of course, after Cosette had left, hope had died in flicker. Éponine thought she would always remember the flame, but her dreams disappeared. Now she knew that there were dreams that cannot be, and storms no one could weather. Cosette had played a winter, summer, spring, fall by her side, filling her days with endless wonder, taking all her doubts in a stride. But she was gone when the winter once again came. Cosette had betrayed her. Cosette had taken her soul, filled it with happiness, and took it with her. She would never forget the vow they made, that whenever Cosette found the prospect of a happier, new life, she would take Éponine. Their only promise. Shattered. And so, the child Éponine, became filled with frustration and disappointment. After Cosette had disappeared, Éponine had stopped going to Marius's garden, and also stopped her dreams, the beautiful dreams that Cosette had put into her life. Yet she kept one hope: that Cosette would one day return, and that together, they would keep on building their castle, once their only haven. She might realize her mistakes, and come back to Eponine, apologizing. Not long ago, as Éponine wore her tattered silk brown dress, she saw Cosette. The little girl that was once in such a desolate condition was unrecognizable. Her hair fell in golden cascades, and an unknown splendor was alight. While she had once wore rags, and a threadbare wool hat, she was now wearing a bonnet with the blossoms of sweet spring, and a rich green velvet frock with white lace edgings. When she spoke, Éponine heard the melancholy and pensive song of a nightingale. Cosette fluttered about, her rosy cheeks and lips breathing life. Éponine looked down at herself, and felt a wave of emotion. That moment, Éponine realized Cosette was gone forever. She was not a little innocent girl. She was an alluring woman. Her world had slipped away from Éponine. Éponine's own world was falling around her. She needed warmth. She needed hope. That was when she realized that she was in love with Marius. She hoped that it was not too late to find him! But Cosette had also taken Marius. The two souls were delighted with each other. Éponine had secretly watched every time they met at midnight. While the moon smiled alone, they smiled together. The first time Marius's lips had brushed Cosette's, Éponine almost wanted to scream, to pull back Marius, to prove that she could be as stunning as Cosette. Impossible. It wouldn't do for Marius to be seen with a lady like her. He had no memory of his childhood friend. Moreover, he loved Cosette with the passion unknown to Éponine. Still she persisted. There had to be a way for them! But he had no memory of all the times they had laughed together, played together, shared their deepest thoughts. Still, she had to follow him to the end. So she followed him to the barricade, watched him, praying day and night that he would be safe. Each time a fatal gunshot ran out, she broke out in a torrent of cold sweat. She peeked over the edge of the chair. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Marius was unwounded. Then, she heard the click of a gun, aimed at him.

"No!" Éponine ran, dove forward in front of Marius, and prepared to be shattered. At least Marius would be safe. She could feel the force of the bullet fly at her. The bullet would hit her in a millisecond. Everything went dark. Not forever, though. The bullet never hit her.

The moment the bullet hit Marius square in the chest and plunged him into that endless abyss, a little boy with golden hair and carefree eyes arrived at Rue Homme l'Arme, with a letter for Mademoiselle Cosette.


End file.
